Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost
Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost is an arcade game and updated version of Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost, released on March 6, 2014. Much like Full Boost, the game will introduce both new suits and characters as well as new game mechanics such as a revamped EX Mode and changes to forms for certain units. The theme song is Rave-up Tonight by Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. Gameplay One of the new gameplay additions is the EX Overdrive, which appear to be tied to the EX Gauge and replaces the Assault and Blast Bursts altogether. This mechanic comes in two types; S-Drive and F-Drive, the former which upgrades firearms and the latter which improves melee attacks significantly. These can be activated once certain requirements are met. In addition, navigators can now be chosen in VS battles and will comment on your performance during battle. Lastly, many units will be receiving cost tweaks as well as new cost values of 1500 and 3500. New Playable Units Mobile Suit Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam (G-Armor) **Armor: 660 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Amuro Ray *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type/MSM-07 Z'Gok **Armor: 600 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ BGM: Judau in Space *AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II **Armor: 620 **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Elpeo Ple **MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam **Armor: 720 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Judau Ashta * ZZ Gundam was originally an alternate mode for the FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam but now acts as its own separate unit. Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash *RX-104FF Penelope **Armor: 800 **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Rein Eim Mobile Fighter G Gundam *GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam **Armor: TBA **Cost: TBA **Pilot: Domon Kasshu Mobile Suit Gundam SEED BGM: "Believe" by Nami Tamaki *GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam **Armor: 700 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Mu La Flaga Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray YMF-X000A Dreadnought **Armor: TBA **Cost: TBA **Pilot: Prayer Reverie CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 **Armor: 620 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Canard Pars Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny BGM: Pride by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam **Armor: 700 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Rey Za Burrel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray *MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai **Armor: 750 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Lowe Guele Mobile Suit Gundam 00V *GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia **Armor: 680 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei *GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G **Armor: TBA **Cost: TBA **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- *GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) **Armor: 720 **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Graham Aker *GN-010 Gundam Zabanya **Armor: TBA **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam **Armor: TBA **Cost: TBA **Pilot: Banagher Links Mobile Suit Gundam AGE BGM: Kimi no Naka no Eiyuu by Minami Kuribayashi *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal + Wear System (Spallow, Titus) **Armor: TBA **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Flit Asuno *AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal + Wear System (Double Bullet) **Armor: 720 **Cost 2500 **Pilot: Asemu Asuno *AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal **Armor: TBA **Cost: TBA **Pilot: Kio Asuno Gundam EX A VS *Extreme Gundam Leos Type II Vs **Armor: 750 **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Leos Alloy Boss Units Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny **ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam + METEOR **Pilot: Kira Yamato **ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam + METEOR **Pilot: Athrun Zala * Accessible through the playable version's EX Mode. Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *xvg-xxx Vagan Gear + Sid **Pilot: Zera Gins Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" **Pilot: Kou Uraki Gundam EX A VS Stage: Extreme Fatality *Extreme Gundam Tachyon Rephaser **Pilot: Sthesia Awar Acht External links *|Official site Category:Stubs